mist of blood
by soulreapingninja
Summary: the village of the bloody mist has always been known for it's brutally efficent shinobi, but now a young genin wants to change all of that and finally let his home be known for everything that a ninja village should be. chapter two is in, read it.
1. Chapter 1

KEY: "speak"

'thought'

"jutsu"

NORMAL POV

The village of kiri sat in a valley surrounded by a mountainous ridge, with a blizzard blowing through it streets and trying to find it's way into the sealed homes of the valley's inhabitants. The streets were empty except for the occasional vagrant shivering in a pile of snow, and a young boy trudging through. He wore a pair of black baggy-pants, and a turquoise hooded jacket, with his hood pulled up to conceal his face. He walked quietly along the sidewalk when a freezing beggar fell down in front of him "please, just a little money?" the boy stood there for a second, seemingly lost in thought. He stooped to one knee and slung his previously unseen backpack to the ground. He unzipped his bag, pulled out a blanket that he gave to the man, and then handed him some bills from his pocket. The man simply sat there in disbelief, mouth agape, with his eyes beginning to water. He was in awe of the boy's generosity who simply stood up and began to walk away silently "kami bless you, sir!" he cried out as the boy began to disappear amid the heavy snowfall.

The nameless boy soon arrived at his destination. His head turned up towards the sign, which hung above the doorway of the building. The sign was covered in snow and completely unreadable, but the boy went for the door anyways. When he tried to open it he found that it was frozen shut, but he was determined to get in so he stepped back away from the door and looked up at the windows. He noticed that one on the third floor was slightly open, and seeing small pocks in the brick wall he began to climb up using them as footholds. After a couple minutes of climbing he got up to the window, and was able push it up enough to get through and inside the room. He took a minute to look around the empty room: it was full of desks; there was almost no light, and a big chalkboard at the front of the room. He walked out of the room into the hallway and began to make his way to the lower levels of the building. After a short walk he was on the first floor, and moving into a back room just down the hall of the entrance. He stepped through the doorway into the huge, spacious room; it was a training dojo full of exercise equipment. The boy made his way over to the punching bags, where he proceeded to strip down to the waist; he also changed into a pair of sweat shorts. His torso was well toned and quite muscular for a young boy, as were his arms and legs; His face was free of any fat or blemishes and had a handsome quality to it. He started with his usual training regimen, which consisted of pushups, sit-ups, squats, pull-ups, and other various routines that were designed to tone his body and keep him fit. After an hour minutes he stopped to grab a drink of water and stretch, and then he continued for another hour before the tired boy went to sit on a bench and rest for a while when he heard a noise come from the doorway.

TENSHIN'S POV

Tenshin looked up to see a beautiful young girl standing in the doorway. As he looked at her his eyes were drawn to her luscious, caramel hair, to her pleasant curves and petite form, and finally her deep, dark-chocolate colored eyes. The moment he made eye contact with her he felt as if some kind of connection was made between him and her, an unspoken, unbreakable bond was formed before they even exchanged names. He tried to read her expression and see if she felt the same way, but found that her face was blank. "Uh…hi…can I help you?" he asked as the girl stood there staring at him, but she snapped out of it when he addressed her, "hi…I'm new here…" her voice trailed off as she spoke he smiled at her as she spoke. The boy got up and walked over to her "Konichiwa, I am Hogasha Tenshin" he bowed politely to her "it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Enkai Kyuuka" she in turn gave him a polite bow "well, anyways, I was trying to get the front door open since it's frozen on the outside, but I couldn't get it to budge. If it wouldn't be too much, would you mind helping me with it?" he got up and wiped some sweat off of his face, and gestured for her to lead the way.

KYUUKA'S POV

Kyuuka couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Tenshin while they were walking to the door. She couldn't seem to remove her eyes from his muscular form, not to mention his marble blue eyes that seem to swallow up whoever gazed into them, but also to his dazzling smile. When she first looked into those eyes of his she was frightened and exhilarated at the same time, as if a window into the deepest depths of her soul had been opened and laid to bear before him. That was why she couldn't stop looking at Tenshin and was so interested in him. If he knew of her observing him he certainly didn't show any sign of it, no, his focus was on the door. He suddenly stopped and turned to her finally noticing her admiring gaze. "So…" he said for the second time to break her trancelike state "if the door was frozen how did you get in?" he asked curiously, "I squeezed through a hole in the supply basement since I was the only one small enough to fit through it". He turned his attention back to the door and sighed "I'll be right back" he walked back into the dojo and stayed in there for a few minutes. He returned with a water bottle full of steaming water. He pulled off the top and poured the boiling water all over the ice. After about five minutes the ice had melted down enough for Tenshin and Kyuuka to use kunai to chip away what remained of it. Kyuuka pushed open the to reveal a group of kids standing at the door. All of the girls in the group immediately focused their attention on Tenshin, while the guys simply looked jealous at the attention he was receiving. As soon as he realized what was going on he sighed and walked back inside. 'Poor Tenshin, now those girls are probably going to follow him around all day. He won't have a second of peace and quiet for the rest of the day'. She walked back in and headed for the dojo, hoping to find Tenshin before the girls got to him and started to stalk him. As she the walked through the doorway of the dojo she saw that he wasn't here and his stuff was gone too. She saw steam coming from around the corner and walked over to investigate. As she turned the corner she saw Tenshin standing in the showers, although a cloud of steam mostly covered him. She immediately averted her eyes, and turned around "it's okay, I mean, I can move into one of the stalls" he said, now seeing her "ok" she replied, while her back was turned to him. "by the way…" she began "class starts in ten minutes" she glanced down at her watch and looked back at him. He stopped the water and began to change back into his pre-workout clothes. As he finally zipped up his jacket he looked over to Kyuuka "lets go!".

TENSHIN'S POV 

The two of them made their way up stairs to their first period's classroom. They refrained form any conservation, due to the fact that Tenshin was being tailed by a mob of female admirers. 'Great…now I won't have a moment of peace and quiet for a while now. I should've stayed inside and changed back into my clothes before they saw me. Better they think I'm a freak and avoid me then follow me around all day whispering about when they think I'm out of earshot'. He sighed at this little bit of bad luck, which had befallen him today. They soon arrived in the classroom and Tenshin immediately taking a seat in the back of the room, with kyuuka sitting down on his right side. As soon as he sat down all of his stalkers squabbled over who would sit next to him, but another young boy managed to squeeze through and sat down on Tenshin's left side. He turned to look at him and smiled "how's it going, Fuun? Came across any black cats lately?" both of the boys laughed loudly much to the confusion of Kyuuka. Tenshin turned to look at Kyuuka when he was able to stop laughing, "This is my friend Enro Fuun. Fuun, This is enkai Kyuuka" they both leaned in front of him and shook hands. After a little smalltalk Mr. Riku came in and began the lesson for the day, which basically consisted of reviewing everything he had taught over the year (basic survival techniques, rudimentary ninjutsu, and other fundamentals). Here and there he would call on one of his students to answer a question but most of the class was spent listening to him recount an entire years worth of lessons. "Now" Mr.Riku started "who can tell me what the difference's are between ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu?" he looked around the room until his eyes settled on Tenshin "how about you, Mr. Hogosha?" Tenshin was pulled out of a nap on his desk and startled for a second, but managed to answer the question "Taijutsu is strictly physical fighting techniques and only uses stamina, where as genjutsu is a mind bending art that which alters what the victim sees, hears, smells, tastes, or feels and it requires the use of chakra, and finally, ninjutsu is the combination of chakra and shadowy illusion for use as a weapon" as soon as he was finished he returned to his nap. After another half hour of class they were released and all of the students headed for their classes. At the end of the day, before the student's school day was over, there was a reminder that tomorrow was the day of their final exam. Every youth left the building with high hopes for the next day to come, but most of all they left hoping that they could leave the next day as adults.

AUTHORS NOTES:

it is customary in japan to introduce yourself with your last name before your first name.

Fuun means bad luck, or misfortune.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope that everyone who read my first chapter liked it, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated this for a long, long time, but I got caught up with a lot of personal matters, not to mention the fact that my laptop that had the writing done for my story went kaput…I guess now I'm a little like Enro Fuun…I hope at least one person got that joke. Getting past my corny attempts at making my readers laugh, I hope that you guys will like this chapter. Due to the fact that I am a guy, my writing for the romantic parts of the story is probably not going to be as good as that in stories done by other more experienced writers, but I'll give it my best shot. Also, to answer one question that I'm almost sure is going to be asked, yes, my story will include Official characters such as Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and all of your other favorites, but for the first few chapters it will mainly be my original characters and how they come to meet the Naruto cast. Now that I've said what needed to be said, just sit back and enjoy the story!

**Key:**

"**Jutsu yell"**

'_thoughts'_

"normal speech"

'_**demon speech and inner-self speech'**_

Mist of blood: chapter two

KYUUKA'S POV

As she walked the streets of Kiri, Kyuuka trembled for a lack of warmth. 'Of all the things that my mom could accidentally set on fire with an iron, it had to be my jacket!' her mind unleashed all of its wrath upon that memory, imagining a plethora of ways to exact revenge on her poor, helpless mother. After a few minutes of planning her mother's demise, her body reminded her of the cold that was gnawing at her bones, and let her here the chatter of her teeth as well. As she sank into despair, wondering if she might get hypothermia because of this, a voice popped into existence behind her. "You okay, Kyuu? You look as if the devil himself has his claws in you" she turned around to see a boy she didn't recognize, that is, until she noticed the color of his jacket which concealed most of his face, and the eyes set in said face, the same eyes that had bore into hers yesterday morning. "Oh…no, I'm f-fine Tenshin…" he closed the distance between them and ended up standing only a few inches away from her, causing Kyuuka's face to break out in a blush, although you couldn't tell due the heat that was already at her face to combat the cold. He gently laid his hand across her cheek, rooting Kyuuka to the spot _'why can't I move? His hand feels so…gentle…is he…'. _"You feel cold. Here," he paused to unzip his jacket and wrap it around her shoulders, "you need it more than I do" she finally found the nerve to speak, but was unable to voice exactly what she wanted to say. "Thank you, but…wont you be cold? I don't want to be a burden", Tenshin looked over at her, now clad in a plain, white t-shirt, and smiled, "Nah, I usually just wear that thing to keep my mom from having an anxiety attack while worrying about me…which, as you can guess, happens a lot" he chuckled at the last part and was joined, albeit weakly, by Kyuuka. He stopped laughing for a second to notice that he still had his hands on her shoulders, and he pulled them off, blushing a little bit while doing so, "yeah, so…we should probably get to the academy now…" her thoughts returned to reality when he said this, "yeah…" she agreed, thankful for the opportunity to end her flustered behavior caused by this interesting boy.

TENSHIN'S POV

'_Well…wasn't that an awkward moment?' _ The young shinobi wondered how a girl who he had only known for one day could place him in such a strange manner. They chose to hold their tongues as they walked to the academy, leaving the unsettling incident behind them. When they finally reached the academy, they discovered that the door was frozen shut once again, but instead of them going in through their secret entrances, they decided to both go up through the window that Tenshin had went through yesterday, with him going first and then helping her up to the window. When they got inside and found their classroom, they decided to sit down and wait instead of opening the door like yesterday. "So how come you didn't come early today, Tenshin?" the kuinochi asked her male counterpart, while he was idly twirling a kunai, "I only work-out every other day, considering that my routine lasts for two hours, besides, it's not like I enjoy getting to school at six o' clock every morning". They continued chitchatting about random things like food, entertainment, training, family, and whatever else came up amidst their conversation when they heard a knocking at the window. Tenshin walked over to it and opened to let Fuun in. "morning guys, what tomfoolery are you up to on this fine, snowy day? Hopefully, you weren't having any make-out sessions. It would be very inappropriate!" Tenshin just laughed at his joke, allowing it to just roll off him, while Kyuuka made it seem like she didn't have a sense of humor at all. She jumped at him angrily and knocked him clean into the wall with an uppercut, surprising both of the boys. "You might want to calm down, Kyuuka, you could seriously hurt him!" Tenshin spoke slowly and without any type of discernable tone so as not to agitate her even more, and it payed off. "I guess you're right, I don't want to go to court for assault just because I couldn't take a joke" she said this as she helped her poor victim up and took him to a seat to recover from the unexpected attack. They all sat down together to resume their conversation when students started to trickle in, with many of the girls trying to sit as close to Tenshin as possible and spy on him. Glares of hate were directed towards Kyuuka from the newly formed Tenshin-fan club, while the guys imagining horrible deaths for the aforementioned object of affection.

KYUUKA'S POV

As the rest of the students arrived and class began, Kyuuka couldn't help but sweating due to a source of heat she didn't know of until she remembered that she was still wearing Tenshin's jacket. After berating herself for her forgetfulness, she quickly removed the jacket and gave it back to him. Once her attention had returned, she discovered that Mr. Riku had been calling her name for the last few minutes as part of role-call, "Ms. Enkai…Ms. Enkai? It would be appreciated if you would pay attention in class instead of daydreaming about being in a hotspring" the majority of the class broke out in giggles, chuckles, and guffaws at this comment, and Mr. Riku himself even unleashed a few laughs at his own quip. "Now that all of you are present and focused, it's time to begin the first portion of the exam. Will everybody please follow me to our first testing area." The entire class rose up from their seats and proceeded to the designated area after their teacher, signs of nervousness and excitement evident on their faces.

TENSHIN'S POV

Tenshin tingled with anticipation at the thought of the exam. He couldn't help himself from flexing his muscles a little as he walked, partially to warm himself up, but also to warn his fellow students that he was dangerous, that he was to be feared. A few of the boys sweated a little at the obvious strength their classmate exuded, showing that weren't used to this magnitude of raw power being contained inside of a boy their age. Unfortunately for said boy, his little act of flaunting only magnified the adoration many girls in his class held for him, an adoration that also showed no sign of dieing down. The students finally came to a halt in front of a glass door, and any of them who looked inside saw only an empty room with a mat in the middle of the floor and a desk with a couple of chairs behind it. "This is where you will be taking the hand-to-hand combat portion of the exam. We will be randomizing the bouts so as to keep you on your toes. You do not need to win your match, just show us your best taijutsu". All of the students proceeded to line up on the back wall of the room, for the most part waiting patiently for their names to be called. "First up is…" Tenshin closed his eyes and rested once he knew that it wasn't his turn yet, nor would it be until about seven matches and 30 minutes later. "Next up…Hogosha Tenshin versus…Zakenage Taifuu!" a few of gasps of surprise were heard across the room; two of the strongest contenders to be had at the academy, and they were to fight each other with all of their might. The two contestants moved into positions opposite each other of the center of the room, eyes locking in a battle of resolve and determination. "I won't be lenient with you, Tenshin," Taifuu spoke, his voice dripping with confidence "But take heart in the fact that your loss will to be the absolute power that is the Zakenage clan!" Tenshin grinned slyly at this. "Let's see you hold up to your boasts, that is, if you're man enough".

**I hope that this chapter was entertaining for all my readers, and that you will be able to enjoy all of my future works. Finishing the chapter was the hardest part since I was really at a loss for inspirational material. I can't believe how many people believe writing to be easy because as any experienced writer will tell you, creating a good and intriguing story will push your creative abilities to the limits. Anyways, one of the biggest concerns I have about this story is my ability to try and keep it contained in a steady timeline. Well, that's pretty much all I had to say about my story. Please review, even if it criticizes my work at all, it doesn't matter as long as it helps me to improve and become better at this. Anyways, be sure to stay tuned, and thanks to any readers who have stayed loyal to this adventure; it means a lot to know that there might be a few people who follow my story.**


End file.
